Various mechanisms exist for protecting mobile computing devices from theft or unauthorized access. Password protection for both hard drives and operating system login are typically used in existing systems. Even though existing platforms are cloaked in the protection of having power-on passwords, screen saver passwords, and network login challenges, one does not have the ability to protect the platform from unintentional lapses of user judgment. Passwords may be stolen or captured, allowing unauthorized persons access to a device. Examples of judgment lapse can be associated with the theft of an unattended laptop, or the user not choosing to employ reasonable password safeguards.